Oh Snap!
by scourge is a flirt
Summary: Amy, Shadow, Rouge, And Knuckles have killed Sonic and now Tails is going to drastic measures to get them killed Rated M for language and rape in later chapters SHADAMY AND KNUXROUGE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok people my grammar is kind of bad but bear with me I have missed a lot of school in my life so I suck with stories a little.

**Me: OK WHO WANT'S TO DO THE DISCLAIMERS CRAP!?**

**Sonic: Oh can I do it?!**

**Shadow: Sonic you're a loser.**

**Me: (Grabs a baseball bat and whacks Shadow across the head with it) Ok Sonic.**

**Sonic: Me and the others belong to Sega/Sonic team all rights reserved 1991-2008 and so on and so forth.**

**Shadow: (On ground with blood spilling out of his head) can we just get on with the chapter before I die! **

**Me: Fine but first here are the ages for the sonic characters!: **

**Sonic: 21**

**Shadow: Ummm how old is he? (Shadows voice: IM 21 TO!) oh ok!**

**Knuckles: 24**

**Rouge: 23**

**Amy: 19**

**Ok on with the story!**

Amy was sitting on a bench in a park when she saw a blue streak run past her and ran after it knowing it was Sonic **(AKA. Her hero blah!….ok back to the story). **"SONIC!" yelled Amy as she ran after him thinking that she would win his heart this time. Sonic then stopped and turned around and started to yell at Amy "WILL YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID BITCH WHEN EVER I COME OUT OF MY HOUSE YOUR ALWAYS RUNNING AFTER ME WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO KILL YOUR SELF SO I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!".

Amy's heart shattered she slapped Sonic across the face and ran home crying her eyes out. When Amy got home she ran into her bathroom and looked into the mirror her eyes were red from crying and her makeup was running down her face. She punched the mirror making shards of glass fly everywhere. She looked at a sharp shard of glass and picked it up bringing it down to her wrist slicing her wrist making blood pour out of her wrist **(A/N. I think I'm gonna be sick!). **Amy then walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note to Sonic and ran to his house to put it in his mailbox and smiled evilly "You have hurt me for the last time Sonic".

**Me: OMG POOR AMY SONIC YOU SON OF A BITCH!**

**Sonic: YOU WROTE THE FUCKING CHAPTER SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!**

**Me: …………..CRAP! OH AND THE OTHERS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Shadow: Oh I want to be in this chapter so I can kick Sonics ass for saying all of that stuff to Amy!**

**Amy: Awe thanks Shadow! .**

**Me: THERE WILL BE NO ASS KICKING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Anyways bye till the next chapter people .**

**Luvs (well I really don't love you guys lol):**

**Scourge Is A Flirt **

**PS. Sorry for the short chapter ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter people o.O

**Me: Ok since Sonic ra****n away from Shadow so he won't get his ass kicked I will do the disclaimers crap.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and the others belong to Sega/Sonic team all rights reserved 1991-2008 and so on and so forth.**

**OK ON WITH THA STORY!**

The next day Sonic was checking his mail when he saw a letter from Amy. He sighed "she probably just wants to bug me even more" he opened the letter and read it. It read

**Dear Sonic**

**How dare you say that I should kill myself! Well guess what you're the one who's going to die so you better watch your back!**

**From Amy Rose.**

Sonics jaw dropped but then he just laughed "Amy will get over it besides she wont kill me im her hero" just then a knife was thrown at him but he dodged it making the knife go into the wall. "HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Sonic as he got up from the floor and took the knife out of the wall and saw a piece of paper hanging off of it. He took the paper and read it.

**Dear Sonic**

**Do you fucking think I was kidding when I said you were going to die!**

**From Amy Rose**

Sonic was now pissed off "THAT FUCKING BITCH IM GONNA KILL HER!" **(A/N. Omg is he really gonna do that?!) **He dropped the note and ran off towards Amy's house.

**At Amy's house:**

Amy was sitting on her couch with her friend Rouge watching T.V. "OMG Amy did you really throw a knife at Sonic?!" Laughed Rouge "Hahaha yup I did you should of seen him!" Laughed Amy. Just then a loud knocking noise came from the door making Amy and Rouge scream. Amy went to answer the door with her Piko Piko hammer ready to attack who was there. She opened the door to see Shadow and Knuckles standing there "Omg Amy what's with the hammer?!" Yelled Knuckles "Oh sorry I thought you were Sonic" Said Amy.

Shadow rolled his eyes "I saw him running here and he looks really pissed off" said Shadow with his voice full of worry. "Oh crap I threw a knife at him and said he was going to die he's gonna kill me!" Yelled Amy who was now crying in fear. "I won't let him hurt you Amy" Said Shadow hugging Amy to calm her down. "Thanks Shadow" said Amy kissing him on the cheek making Shadow blush. Just then a loud banging noise came from the door making everyone scream (and making Knuckles scream like a girl which creeped everyone out) .

"AMY OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" It was Sonic. "OH CRAP!" yelled Amy as she ran into her room to hide. Then Sonic ran through the door and ran to Amy's room **(A/N. DUN DUN DUUUUUN!…..ok back to the story) **but Shadow grabbed him by the throat and threw him to a wall making Sonic go through the wall **(A/N. OUCH!)** "That bitch almost killed me today!" Yelled Sonic as he got up and threw a punch at Shadow. But Shadow dodged Sonics attack and punched Sonic in the face making Sonics jaw break **(A/N. OMG THE VIOLINCE, THE PAIN, THE BLOOD!….Ummm back to the story) . **Sonic was on the ground holding his jaw in pain and tried to get up…again but was whacked on the head with Amy's Piko hammer making Sonics skull smash open **(A/N. Sonic got killed DEAL WITH IT!) **Sonic fell to the ground in a pool of blood and was clearly dead. Amy just screamed along with Rouge, Knuckles, And Shadow. "SHADOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?" Screamed Amy as she hugged Shadow. Just then Tails **(AKA Miles "Tails" Prower) **came running in "GUYS WHATS WITH THE SCRE…." Tails stopped as he saw Sonics dead body on the floor.

**Me: Ok I hoped you liked it you guys PLZ DON'T R&R IF YOU THINK IT SUCKED CUZ I DON'T WANT TO READ MEAN COMMENTS! **

**Amy: (Still screaming) OMG I KILLED SONIC!**

**Shadow: OMG THIS IS SO BAD HE HAVE TO GET RID OF THE BODIE!**

**Knuckles: YA BUT TAILS IS HERE HE IS GONNA TELL EVERYONE!**

**Tails: OMG SONIC! WHY YOU GUYS WHY!?**

**Rouge: WE WILL JUST KILL TAILS!**

**Me: (sighs) Shut up you guys!**

**Next Chapter coming to a computer near you lol!**

**Luvs (like I said before I don't love you guys..just trying to make sure everyone understands so no one gets creeped out)**

**Scourge Is A Flirt **


End file.
